Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon
Episode 5.3 Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5 Episode 5.6 Truth The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)}}The Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon, (or, EMD for short) was a special taser gun invented by Matt. It uses no rounds, as the rounds are generated inside the rifle. The whole reason for their existence is to knock out the creatures and not kill them, so they can return them back to their home time and to not change history. Episode 4.1 After the Dracorex was tranqualised, Becker met Matt and Jess in the armoury to see the new, "toy guns" as Becker called them. He wasn't convinced even when Jess explained what they did, so he threw the gun to Matt persuading him to shoot him. He put the lowest setting on the small version and shot Becker, showing him the efficient damage it can cause, saying that the biggest version of the weapon can take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Later on, he was proven right, but not till Episode 5.5. When in the Arena, Becker and the others shot the Spinosaurus and it collapsed, proving these were effective weapons, although the Spinosaurus got back up, but the anomaly imploded into the Spinosaurus, making it disappear. Episode 4.2 They are first used when Matt is cornered by a Kaprosuchus, and Becker comes from behind, using the biggest version to knock out the Kaprosuchus. Later on, when the Kaprosuchus escapes again into the docks, Becker explains that if the soldiers shoot the containers, the bullet from the EMD will bounce off and hit the direction it came from. This was seen later when a soldiers EMD stopped working and the Kaprosuchus smacked him against the container. He shot the container in front of him instead of the Kaprosuchus, and the bullet bounced off and hit him, making him an easy meal when the Kaprosuchus ate him. Abby gets the carbine version of the EMD from the dead soldier and gives it to Connor, but she uses a flare to scare the Kaprosuchus. When the creature was on a container and leapt at Becker, he, Connor, Abby and Matt shot it, and killed it, which means that after enough hits with the EMD on a creature, it can kill it. Episode 4.3 When the team encounter Arboreal Dinosaurs at a theatre, Becker unlocks the anomaly and Matt comes through, with Becker and Abby shooting it back through the anomaly. When looking around for more of them, Becker finds a soldiers dead body, and the arboreal dinosaur was ready to attack him, and Abby had her EMD pointed at it, but it was distracted and ran away. Another time, Abby was attacked by a Tree Creeper and shot him in the tail. After knocking him down onto the ground, Becker shot it twice, killing it. Then, Matt tried to shoot the dinosaur on a building, but it was out of range. When it was on a pole, Matt shot the base of the pole, where the electricity was passed from the pole, onto the dinosaur, making it fly off the poll and into the building. Later, when Matt and Emily encountered the dinosaur in the building, he explained the charge can't pass through glass. It then attacked him and broke his EMD. It jumped off the building, killing itself, when Becker was prepared to shoot it. Episode 4.4 They are first used after Matt was attacked by a Therocephalian, with Becker shooting it twice. Right when in the anomaly sight, Becker accidentally woke up all the sleeping creatures in the caffettria, but Becker shoots and kills them all. When the Therocephalian breaks through a wall and nearly gets Connor and the two troublesome boys, Matt appears and shoots it. Becker finds another Therocephalian under the tables, and when encountering it, he shoots it. He then finds many more, and is bitten. When Matt finds Becker, he and Becker shoot the Therocephalians when getting in a safe spot, and when getting out. Then, Connor and the kids got home made gas bombs and stopped the creature from attacking. Episode 4.5 Abby, Connor and Matt are seen carrying small versions of the EMD. It is first used when Matt encounters a Labyrinthodont and shoots it. They aren't used for the rest of the episode, even when Abby pointed it at the Labyrinthodont, but they were seen being carried by the characters. Episode 4.6 They use the EMDs when at a creature incursion, one day before Jenny's wedding, knocking out one Hyaenodon. Becker raises his EMD when Jess arrives to him, but he puts it back down. Jess is seen holding one when going in to check on Becker, but she doesn't use it. Episode 4.7 When a Terror Bird comes through an anomaly at a prison, Becker, Abby, and Connor shoot it on low charge until it goes back through. When the bird goes back into the prison, Matt shoots it, only to find out he actually shot Danny Quinn. After that, Abby and Connor tried to use their EMDs on a bird, but Danny used his stick Molly and beat it back through a satellite anomaly. The bird then goes into another place in the prison when Matt threatens to shoot Patrick with his EMD. Instead the bird gets in his way and Matt shoots it. Later, when a soldier goes in to restrain Patrick while talking to Danny, Patrick grabs the carbine EMD, and shoots him three times. He then whacks the gun against Danny and knocked him out, pointing the gun at him, but instead he left Danny. He found Emily, and pointed the EMD against her head, and Becker attempted to make things calm by putting down his weapon, but Patrick shot Becker. He got up closer and shot him again, but he did survive. Patrick goes through the anomaly with the carbine EMD. Episode 5.1 Abby, Matt, and Becker shoot the Giant Burrowing Insects with EMDs, but they are useless and conventional weapons are used instead. Episode 5.3 Matt takes a Type 1 EMD with him to Victorian London. He looses his EMD when Dr. Webster knocks him out. Emily later found his EMD and shot and knocked out the raptor. Episode 5.4 The team uses the EMDs to shoot at the Future Beetles. Becker shoots the Future Beetle Queen enough to he point where she dies. This is one of the rare episodes where the Type 2 EMD is used. Episode 5.5 Matt shoots a Tyrannosaurus mutiple times until it is knocked out. Later, Emily and Matt use the EMDs to take down a flock of Anurognathus. Abby knocks out a Kaprosuchus with an EMD and possibly kills it. Afterwards, Emily shoots a Prospero guard with an EMD, but soon gets in a hand fight. April attempts to shoot Abby with an EMD but is killed by the pterosaurs. Lester uses an EMD to take out an Arboreal Dinosaur scratching his new Jaguar. Episode 5.6 Abby uses two EMDs to knock out a future predator. When Abby, Connor, and Matt run to the anomaly to New Dawn in the future, they shoot at the predators as they attack them. Jess uses an EMD to knock out a future predator after it injures Lester. Becker knocks out two predators with them. ''Primeval: New World Truth The Alternate Mac Rendell used a Type 1 EMD to shoot an Albertosaurus back into an anomaly. Mac then throws it back into the anomaly. The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)''